Crystal Ball
by LucilleL
Summary: Richard broke Kori's heart now three years later he shows up, but she already moved on. Now Kori's new boyfriend is throwing a party will Richard win her heart again.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Teen Titans.

**Chapter One- A Look Inside.**

I awoke to the sound of the mail truck backfiring as is drove away. Groaning I roll over to check the time '8A.M. Shit I'm late!' Jumping out of bed I grab a towel and stealthily maneuver around the piles of dirty clothes and old school work that clutters the floor, making my way to the bright purple bathroom connected to my bedroom to shower. I quickly wash my waist length scarlet hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo. Once out of the shower I put on my favorite black V-neck t-shirt, white skinny jeans, and black high top converse that have writing all over them. I then stuff my backpack with all the school work that I can find and rush out the door. The cold January wind blows my wet hair into my eyes, I push my hair out of my face just in time to see the black car of my best friend Rachel Roth drive up. I run to my mail box and grab the pile of letters within it. Rachel honks the horn and yells for me to hurry up. Smiling I walk as slowly as I can to her car and pull on the door handle.

"Get in the damn car." Rachel says laughing.

Rachel has been my best friend since I moved to Jump with my sister so many years ago. She lived in the apartment across from us. When we first met we didn't get along, with her being overly dark and moody and me being too bright and happy. But after a couple of months we started getting along and became the friends we are today. Rachel is a beautiful girl, she has dark blue hair that looks black in the sunlight that goes to she shoulders, deep violet eyes, pale skin and a petite body.

"Well let's see wet hair and your old black converse. I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that you slept in late again, am I right?" Rachel asked in a monotone voice despite the smile on her face. I just smile and nod.

"Man I'm starved. Do you know what Vic and Gar are making for break fast?" I ask changing the subject.

"Actually I do, Vic called this morning asking me what I wanted for breakfast, since he had run out of ideas and I told him to make waffles in celebration of you finally finishing school."

"Sweet! Rach have I ever told you that I love you?" I ask cheekily .

"Yes and if your this happy about me suggesting them you're gonna love Vic for making them."

Vic and Gar are two of my favorite people in the world, when I'm in a bad mood all I have to do is spend five minutes with them and I feel ten times better. The first time I met them was five years ago at a party, Gar was seriously drunk and started hitting on me, I tried to politely tell him I was interested but he wouldn't leave me alone, when Vic saw this he came up and punched him square in the jaw, chipping Gar's tooth. Vic is a 6'5 African American man with never ending muscles and brains to match. He works at Star Labs and is currently working on cyber robotics. Gar, his roommate and best friend is the complete opposite, he is 5'5 with pale blonde hair that always gets in his eyes, he is a little scrawny, and lacks common sense sometimes, but despite all of that he knows everything there is to know about animals and is currently going to college to become a veterinarian.

During our senior year of high school we started going to Vic's house for breakfast and afterwards we would open up our mail. It was mostly so that we all would be the first to know what colleges we all got into and it eventually became a tradition for us.

We arrived at Vic and Gar's place in about five minutes. Rachel and I were just getting out of her car when Gar came flying through the yard motioning us to hurry.

"Hey guys hurry up there's someone special here!" He exclaimed leading us through the doorway.

"Gar who the hell is so important that I have to see them before I get my waffles!" Rachel yelled.

"He is!" Gar said pointing to...


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Teen Titans**

* * *

Chapter 2- Guess Whose Back?

"Dick!" Rachel and I growled.

Dick or Richard as I use to call him was my boyfriend during my junior and senior years of high school. I thought we were going to be together forever but that was before I found out he was cheating on me with Rachel. At first I took out my anger on Rachel, I mean she was the one dating my boyfriend. But after two days of fighting I finally gave her a chance to tell me how it happened and thats when she told me Richard had said he broke up with me so he could be with her. We instantly stopped fighting and went back to being best friends. After we both told him off in front of all of his friends.

"Well Rach, Kori don't sound too happy to see me." Dick said with a smirk.

"That won't be a problem Dick." I said in a venomous tone, Rachel grunted in agreement. Dick looked as if someone had hit him, that stupid smirk was gone instantly. Just as he opened his mouth to respond Vic cut in.

"Okay guys let's eat before anything happens." We all walked into the kitchen to see that Vic had prepared homemade waffles with an assortment of syrups, cinnamon toast, and even tofu waffles for Gar.

"Wow Vic what's the occasion?" Dick questioned as everyone took their seats at the table.

"Well, little Miss Kori has just finished all her required classes to get her degree so I thought we would have a small celebration." Vic answers shoot a big smile at me. Dick looks at my curiously but before he can say anything my phone rings. I excuse myself from the table and go into the living room. When I know I am out of hearing range I take a deep breath and answer.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hey Kori are you still at Vic and Gar's?" I smile when I hear his voice.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason, just wanted to remind you to call me after you guys open your mail okay?"

"Sure don't I always call you?" I ask confused.

"Yeah just reminding you, so how is the breakfast going? You do know that I'm sorry I couldn't be there right?"

"I know and it's not going very well Dick showed up and is trying to act all buddy-buddy with Rach and me."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. Tell you what I'll make it up to you two, after you guys are done there I'll pick you up and take both of you anywhere you want to go?"

My smile gets bigger, "Sound's great, well I better get back to everyone before they get worried. Bye."

"Bye, see you soon."

* * *

MEANWHILE IN THE KITCHEN (DICK'S POV)

I was just about to ask Kori what she got a degree in when her phone went off and she excused herself from the room. I look at the faces of my old friends and see Vic and Gar smiling like idiots.

"Why are you smiling?" I ask.

"Well we may have helped Kori's boyfriend plan I surprise for her!" Vic whispered excitedly. While Gar stood watch at the door to make sure Kori didn't here.

"Kori has a boyfriend?" I ask shock obvious on my face. Just then Rachel looked up at me an amused expression on her face.

"You didn't expect her to come running into your arms did you?" she asked.

"No, I just didn't think she would have a new boyfriend."

"Why? It's been two years since you left and he isn't a new boyfriend they have been together for almost a year and a half."

"What it only took her six months to get over me?" I ask shocked

"Well yeah you were a dick to her; guess you really lived up to your name. And she found someone who treated her right."

"Guys, quiet she's coming back!" Gar exclaimed excitedly.

* * *

(KORI'S POV)

I walked back into the kitchen to see Vic and Gar laughing at some comment Rachel had made towards Dick. I smiled and rushed to Rachel to tell her about our new plans.

"Hey after this, do you want to hang with us? To make up for you know who showing up and messing up breakfast."

"Of course!" she said with smile. I nod and walk back to my seat just as Vic passed me five waffles, the butter, and strawberry syrup.

"I see your appetite hasn't changed." Dick said with a small smile. I just nod and stuff my face full of waffles.

After an awkward breakfast we all file out of the kitchen and into the living room. Rachel and I sit together on the loveseat, Vic and Gar sit on the couch, and Dick just stands in the corner.

"Whose turn is it to open their mail first?" asks Gar jumping up and down in excitement. I look up at him knowing it's my turn.

"Isn't it your turn Gar?" I ask.

"Oh no Kori don't let him go on your day it'll only mess up the schedule." Vic said in a stern tone. I sigh and nod looking towards Gar knowing that his words I true. I grab my mail and open the first couple letters just a bunch of bills. When i get to the last letter I look at everyone and read aloud.

"To: Miss Korina Anders

I wish to inform you that you have been invited as the guest of honor at this year's Crystal Ball on Saturday January, twenty-third.

I hope this is okay with you, I just want to celebrate my girlfriend finally getting her degree.

P.S, Vic and Gar were really helpful and planning this.

Yours Truly. 3

I look up at everyone in shock and then start jumping up and down in excitement. Vic gets up and hugs me.

"Go call him girl." He says with a smirk.

"Thank you." I say and run off to the other room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys this is a super long chapter but we get to meet Kori's boyfriend Yay! The next time I'll be updating is Friday mainly because I start all day band camp Monday. Well enjoy chapter three.**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

**DICK'S POV**

It had been an hour since Rachel and Kori left and I was getting ready to leave when Vic called me into the kitchen. I walked in to see him washing the dishes while Gar was drying them.

"What's up man?" I ask as I sit at the table.

"Well I was hoping that you would have actually talked to Kori about her boyfriend and since you didn't, I know you're gonna go stalk her to find out who he is. So I thought I'd save you the trouble." Vic said giving me a knowing look.

"I wasn't going to stalk her; I was just going to investigate." I say crossing my arms.

"Yeah, sure man but look Kori's boyfriend is Xavier; you know your best friend from high school."

"SHE'S WITH HIM!" I scream jumping out of my chair not caring that it fell to the floor. "HOW CAN SHE BE DATING HIM? HE IS A COMPLETE ASS WHO USES WOMEN!"

"Now man you look here, Kori is happy with him and he has been nothing but an angel to her. We have spent hours with him and both of us have told him that if he hurts Kori he is dead." Gar cut in anger seeping into his voice with every word he said. I look down at the chair I knocked over, sigh and pick it up, I then take a deep breathe to calm myself down before I say.

"How can she be with him now; she hated him when we were in high school?" I ask completely dumbfounded

"Really man you're gonna ask that? She absolutely loved you when we were in school and now she can't even say your name without throwing things." Vic said as he finished washing the last plate.

"Okay I see your point but how did this happen?" I look into Vic's eyes and see the sympathetic look he gives me.

"That, you will have to ask her yourself. Now you're gonna have to go cause I gotta get to work and Gar was work to do."

"Okay well I'll see you guys soon." I say before leaving their apartment

* * *

**KORI'S POV**

After breakfast Xavier picked me and Rachel up. I soon as I got into the car I kissed him. I love kissing him the second our lips meet it's like the rest of the world disappears and it's just us two and it feels as though it could last forever. After a few minutes though, Rachel clears her throat obviously uncomfortable sitting in the backseat waiting for us to separate. I give her an apologetic look and giggle.

"You know if I wanted to see people make out I would just go to school with you Kor." Rachel says slightly amused.

"Oh come on Rachel it's not that bad there, I promise." Xavier says smiling at her.

"I'm sure you think so. Your there making out with Kori all the time you wouldn't notice if anyone else was too." I laugh at her comment knowing very well that it's true.

"Well guys where do you want to go?" I ask stopping them before it became a full blown debate.

"How about that book store you guys saw last time you went shopping?" Xavier asked. Rachel gave him a slightly shocked look.

"What? I hear Kori talking about it every day. She's been waiting weeks for the chance to go there with you but you seem to be busy a lot, what have you been doing?" Xavier questions in a suggestive tone and I begin to wonder the same thing. I turn and look at her to see her face and start laughing once I see the tomato red blush on Rachel's face. Rachel sighs and shakes her head.

"Well Xavier if you must know I have been hanging out with Gar and I may possibly be dating him." She said in one big rush that it was almost too fast for me to hear it all, almost.

"Oh My God Rachel, why didn't you tell me about this? How long have you two been dating? Why didn't I notice this? How else knows about this?" I asked bombarding her with questions as Xavier started driving to the coffee shop knowing that we needed to talk to her someplace other than in the car outside Vic's apartment.

"I wasn't sure it was going to work, two weeks, we decided to ask as we normally do around everyone else, and Vic because he caught Gar kissing me in their apartment after our first date." She said answering all my questions like a pro. I was just about to ask more about her questions when Xavier announced that we had arrived at the coffee shop and needed to get out of the car.

The coffee shop was a dark place. The inside walls were painted black and it had candles lighting the place. Rachel had found it while looking for a friend's house and brought me here the next day. Although it looks really creepy, it has this cozy feel to it. The woman who owns the place is super nice and even offered me a part time job there. And I now work a three hour shift there every Thursday morning.

We all walked in and Xavier headed off to the counter to order our usual drinks. As he did that Rachel and I head to our normal table in the back of the building. It's surrounded by scented candles and is probably the brightest spot in the whole shop. A minute later Xavier comes up to us handing Rachel her green tea and kissing me before handing me my hot chocolate he then sits sipping his black coffee. I turned to Rachel and smiled.

"So how did this thing with Gar and you first start?" I ask sweetly. Rachel sighed setting now her tea.

"You know I hate that sugary sweet voice and it all started three weeks ago after breakfast I had been in the kitchen washing dishes with Vic when he got a phone call and left to room; someone from Star-Labs I think. So Gar came in to help me. At first we just stood there quietly and then Gar started using his lame pick-up lines on me; you know testing them out to see which one to use when he tries to hit on random girls and I started laughing. Then he started tell me jokes which I had to laugh at because they are so stupid and before I knew it he was leaning in to kiss me and then bam we were kissing." She said smiling and touching her lips. I clap my hands together and giggle.

"Perfect, so when are you guys going to officially tell everyone you're together?" I ask my excitement bubbling up inside.

"At the ball, we decided that it would be a great idea for our first date as an 'official' couple." I looked at her trying to figure out when they would have planned that since Rachel and Gar didn't talk much this morning and then it dawned on me.

"You knew about the ball too!" I exclaimed shocked that all of my friends would keep that from me. "How long ago did you find out?"

"I've known since the last time we went shopping I was to distract you while the boys got the whole thing planned out." She said as though it was nothing.

"Rachel, why didn't you tell me?" I ask while giving Xavier an evil look which he responded to by laughing and taking me in a one armed hug resting his hand on my waist.

"It was a surprise for you and plus you wouldn't have been able to keep it a secret that you knew." I sigh knowing that she's right. Then I thought came to me.

"Well since this ball is going to be important for the both of us we better get to dress shopping." I say and smile really big when I see Rachel wince. That was when I noticed that Xavier was no longer sitting next to me. I looked around to see he was standing by the bathrooms on the phone with someone. I look at him and when he sees me he holds up a finger, I just nod it's probably work stuff. After another two minutes he returns with a grim expression on his face.

"Sorry babe but the boss is having me come in to meet the new addition to my team. I have to be there in twenty minutes." He says finishing off the rest of his coffee. I nod and smile.

"It's okay Rach and I were just about to go shopping anyways. See you later I love you."

"I love you too." He said returning my smile before rushing out the door hoping to beat the lunch hour traffic. After he was gone I turned to Rachel with a devious smile.

"We have a week and a half to get us ready for this ball so we better get shopping."

* * *

**WAYNE ENTERPRISES (DICK'S POV)**

I had to go see Bruce after breakfast to talk about starting my work at Wayne Enterprises. As soon as I got there he led me to the hallway that held all of the offices of the team I am to work with. Just before I was going to ask him about what I was working on in this team he turned to me.

"Now Dick I can't just give you a position high up in the company so I decided to put you under the control of my best employee, he should be here soon to explain to you what you will be doing here. And if you have problems with him don't start a fight on company grounds. I don't want to have to deal with a lawsuit."

And with that the great Bruce Wayne walked away leaving me alone in a hallway full of offices of people I didn't know. I felt like a lost child standing around waiting for someone to show up and tell me what to do. I decided to look through the offices so I didn't look like a complete idiot when whoever Bruce's top employee showed up. While walking through the offices I thought about what Bruce had said trying to figure out why would I have a problem with this guy? I mean I haven't ever met him so I shouldn't hate him right? And just as that thought passed through my head I heard the all too familiar voice.

"Well hello Dick." Xavier said with a smirk prominent on his face.

"Hello Xavier what are you doing here?" I asked coldly.

"Oh Dickie boy I'm here to meet the new member of my team but I don't see him, unless you're the new member." He laughs before continuing. "Oh that's just too great the infamous Dick Grayson is working for me. Man, Kori is going to love hearing about this." He said laughing even harder. I eyed him coldly now knowing what Bruce had meant.

"Just shut up and tell me what this team of yours does so I can go home." I said before walking into the office with Xavier's name on it growling as I did so.

* * *

**Kori's POV**

"Okay Rach what do you think of this one?" I ask modeling yet another dress for her. We had spent the last two hours dress shopping, in the first hour we found Rachel's dress. It's a strapless floor length gown; it's purple with black trim around the top and bottom with little swirls throughout the dress. The top has a sweetheart neck line and clings to the curves of her waist just before it poofs out into a purple tutu that reaches just above her ankles.

"I like the design but the color is all wrong. It's too close to your hair color and makes you look like your sunburnt all over." She says before walking back to the dress rack. I notice her eyeing the same dress I was wearing but in a deep green. I smiled skipping over to her and taking it from the rack, running back to the dressing room. I remove the red dress as quickly as I could putting it back on the hanger before putting the green one on loving the way the silky fabric felt against my skin. I turn to look at myself and stare noticing that the color of the dress brings out my emerald green eyes. The dress starts off as a green corset that has rhinestones outlining my bust line and hugs my body closely; it then flows down past my feet in layered waves.

"Rachel," I say as I walk out of the dressing room towards her, "I think this is the dress."

"Oh wow Kori you look gorgeous!" She almost yells. I laugh at her and hurry to change back into my normal clothes so I can buy the dress. Once our dresses were bought we start looking for shoes to go with them, Rachel goes with a pair of plain black stilettos while I go for a pair of sparkly green strap up heels that wrap around my leg up to my knee. We then leave the shop we were at and head to the book store.

I walk back into my apartment at 11 o'clock that night having spent all day shopping with Rachel, enjoying our time together. I hear my stomach growl and head for the kitchen to find a box of cold pizza in the fridge. I grab two slices and heat them up in the microwave before heading to my room to watch TV. After an hour I fall into a deep sleep missing the goodnight call from Xavier.

* * *

**Okay so let me know what you think. ~LucilleL**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Kori's POV  
'Only a week to go before the ball!' I think to myself as I wake up. The sunlight and my alarm clock were always the best things to wake up in the morning. I turn off my clock and get dressed, and then I walk outside to grab my mail and wait for Rachel to come get me for breakfast.

After breakfast I was supposed to spend the day with Xavier but he had been called into work again. It seems to happen more often now that Dick works for him. Dick always manages to mess something up whenever Xavier and I have something planned. So instead of spending my day at home I went to the park. I loved the park, even now in the winter months it's still full of life. People walking their dogs, children playing in the snow, it's just a wonderful place. I walk around the flower trails; too bad the flowers are full of life in the winter too. When its summer; the path is full of colors that range from the darkest blues to the whitest whites and every color in between. I remember the first time I walked down this path. I use to spend hours just sitting on a bench staring at the flowers. Before I can get too lost in my thoughts a group of kids about the age of seven came up to me wanting to know if I could help put the head of their snowman on. I agreed and went with them to where they had built their snowman.

It was amazing he was almost as tall as me and that was without his two foot head. I bent down and picked up his head and carefully placed it on top of his body. Once I finished the kids thanked me and ran off to show their parents what they had made. I walked back to the trails but decided to go because it was starting to get really cold. On my way home I stopped by café and ordered at hot chocolate. After sitting at a round table near the lime green walls for ten minutes I was finally called up to get my order.

When I got home I found that I had missed four calls one from Rachel telling me that she was all free next Saturday so we could get ready together, two were from Vic and Gar reminding me that I still have to bring muffins tomorrow for breakfast since Vic wasn't going to be home early enough to cook, and the last one was from Xavier he apologized for missing our day and promising to make it up to me. I decided to take a quick nap before I called any of them back. I crawled into bed and tried falling asleep but couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. I just shook it off and turned on some music falling asleep instantly.

Something went off; it must be time to wake up. I roll over moving the purple blanket on my bed over me as I do trying to keep the light off my face so I can pretend that it's still night outside. I reach for my clock to turn it off but after pressing the snooze button three times I realized that my clock isn't what woke me up; it was my phone. 'Who would be calling me this early?' I thought as I answered the phone.  
"Hello?" I ask sounding slightly groggy.

"Hello, may I speak with Korina Anders?" answered a voice, but I was too tired to tell if it was a man or woman.

"You are speaking to her." I reply

"Well Miss Anders I am calling because your friend Garfield Logan has been in a car accident and has been seriously injured, you are at the top of his emergency contacts so I decided to call you first." 'Gar had been in an accident? How could that be? Is he okay? Where is he?'

"Miss Anders are you still there?" asked the voice.

"Sorry yes, I am. Can you tell me where Garfield is at?" I ask hoping that this person can.

"He is at the hospital on Twenty-Third Street."

"Thank you." I say before hanging up. I jump out of bed and call Victor. He answers on the third ring, I told him what happened and he started to freak out, crying saying that they had the wrong grass stain. After five minutes of calmly talking to Vic telling him that they have the right person I get him to agree the come pick me up before he heads over to the hospital. Once I was done talking to Vic I called Rachel.

"Kori, what are you doing calling me this early?" she demanded

"Rachel Gar's been in an accident and is in the hospital!" I exclaimed loudly.

"What? How? Oh my god this is all my fault." She said as she started crying.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I am sorry to say that I will not be finishing this story. I have lost all inspiration for it. But I am in the middle of writing a new story so look at for that. ~LucilleL **


End file.
